Forbidden Union
by Fury Cutter
Summary: She stared at the man lying next to her, she hadn’t seen him in three month’s as he’d been on some mission but now that he was here she was going to cherish every moment she had with him. Not suitable for younger readers. One shot.


AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts_

* * *

_

_Star Ocean Till the End of Time_

Forbidden Union

Light poured in through a crack in the curtains and it fell upon the bare skin a woman with platinum hair, the sound of bird song outside stirred her from her slumber, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched before running a hand through her hair she then looked at the figure sleeping next to her and s small smile spread across her lips The man the rolled over so he was now facing her

_'He could be anywhere in the universe if he chose or have any woman he wanted but no, he's here and with he's here with me.'_ She thought to her self as she stared at the face of the man who meant more to her then he might ever know,

Albel Nox.

Quietly as she could she rose form the bed as walked through a doorway to a small room just off from the bedroom, inside was a simple wooden table with a bowl of water resting on it along with a mirror, looking into it almost laughed at her reflection.

Romeria Aquaria XXVII Queen of Aquaria, she had no makeup on, her hair was a mess and her body was slightly crisp with dried sweat Magistrate Lasselle would a have heart attack if he could see her now, he would probably have a fit knowing she was here in a log cabin in the Duggus Forest instead of the royal palace.

Hearing a noise from the other room, Romeria made her way back to the bed

_'__How long have we been doing this? It was before the war started.'_ she thought to herself happily as she lay beside him and put her head on his chest listening to the soothing sound of his breathing and his heart beating,

she hadn't seen him in three month's as he'd been on some mission for Quark but now that he was here she was going to cherish every moment she had with him.

_'I wonder how many hearts would be broken if they ever found out about us. I'm sure Nel would not approve of this but it would be mainly out of jealousy, Tynave, Farleen and Clair would be crushed. But if they want him they'll have to go through me because I won't give him up without a fight.'_

He then groaned and slowly his eyes opened

"Good morning." She said as she climbed on top of him.

He didn't reply she never gave him the chance to because in one swift movement she embraced his lips with her own kissing him passionately and hungrily, a few minutes later their lips finally parted

"Your insatiable." Albel said,

"I thought that's what you loved about me?" Romeria replied,

"True." Their lips met again, his hands began running up and down her body, which caused her to groan with pleasure in his mouth.

With a might effort (or as much effort as one can muster after just awaking up in the morning after a night, hell a week of continues 'intimacy') he managed to pull himself into a sitting position so Romeia was now sitting in his lap, he began working his way down her body, using his hands and, mouth and tongue to caress here breasts whilst she held his head in place her fingers entwined in his hair wishing that he didn't have to leave, that he could stay for good or at least there was some way she could go with him then they could be like this forever because she felt a freedom that she felt nowhere else the people of her country saw her a majestic virginal figure, an image she so dearly hated and would do anything to be rid of.

But alas, there was no way could be together, they both had their commitments he to his new duties as a member of Quark and she too her people and literally having an entire universe between them made their love seem impossible but somehow it seemed to make their time together more satisfying because of it.

"When do you have to leave?" Romeria asked before planting a kiss on her lover's forehead

"Tonight. I have to be back at Eden soon to receive new orders." He replied,

she smiled at him again, maybe some day they may find a way to be together but not today and though it pained her to see him leave having the knowledge of their forbidden union would be enough to sustain her until he returned to her again.

"So lets not waste anymore time." She said as she positioned herself in his lap taking great pleasure as she felt him enter her once more

"We've done nothing else the whole week besides eat and sleep, are you trying to get pregnant?" he asked she flashed him a sexy and devious smile

"Would it be such a bad thing if I did."

* * *

A.N. Well there you go I have no idea where the idea to write this came from butit mighthave come after reading Crimson Romance Saga. I aplogize if things got a little too steamy or mushy, I just hope it isn't isn't like somthing out of a Jackie Colins novel. This story is in no way related to Reunion, which I'm currently writing the 8th chapter of, till then peace out.


End file.
